


【忍迹无差AU】夜的情人

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 小少爷！迹部 X 家养吸血鬼！忍足





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗我多年前写过，但实在很喜欢，无论如何都还是想再写一遍。  
> 严重OOC警告。非常非常非常多的嘴炮。  
> 分级PG

迹部景吾有一个秘密。他家里有一只吸血鬼。

再确切一点说，这只吸血鬼是他的……私人财产。

时间追溯到11岁那年，衣食无忧的富家少爷迹部景吾突遭家庭变故，父母车祸身亡，留下他唯一一个子嗣，觊觎他继承权的亲戚蜂拥而至，迹部发了脾气，把他们全部锁在门外，自己一个人跑到院子里痛哭。

然后他想挖个坑把自己埋了。不想活了行不行。

然后他就真的挖了个坑。

然后在自家后院挖出了个吸血鬼。

然后他就因为贫血昏倒了。

当然。不然你以为会发生什么？他面对的可是一只被饿了七十年的吸血鬼。

迹部醒来的时候都过了三天了。管家尽职尽责地阻止了亲戚们的探访，但是据他说，最近家里突然闹鬼把他们吓跑了才是真的。

迹部后知后觉地摸了一把脖子，发现不是幻觉。

然后管家又说，这位忍足侑士医生说是您的朋友，这几天一直在府里照顾您，您要不要见一下？

然后那只吸血鬼就出现了，穿着不知从哪里搞来的医生衣服，用一把诱惑人的好嗓子说：“你好呀，小少爷。”

迹部第一个反应是摘了旁边的十字架朝他砸过去。对管家大喊：“这家伙是吸血鬼！快赶走他！”

“小少爷太伤心了，出现幻觉了。”忍足说，用脚把十字架踢到一边。“能让我单独跟他待会儿吗？”

“不行！不许！”迹部叫着，但他现在是躺在床上的病人，没有发言权，管家怜惜地看了他一眼，就走了。

单独见吸血鬼迹部吓得要命，但面上还是强装冷静。

“正式介绍一下，我是忍足侑士，职业是私人吸血鬼。”

迹部拒绝跟他对话。

“不想了解一下吗？”

迹部撇过头去。

“很酷的唷？”

“能做保镖，能做简单医疗，懂五种语言，会做饭，还读过很多书，很方便的哦？”

迹部终于抬头看他。

“……你是在做自我介绍吗？”

“对呀，我觉得向未来雇主说明清楚我的职能是非常重要的。”

“谁要雇你了？！”

忍足叹了口气。“我觉得我们之间可能有点误会。”

“我被一个吸血鬼攻击在床上躺了三天，我不觉得这里有什么误会。”

“亲爱的，我不是故意的，只是有点太饿了……你不能责怪求生本能。”

“…………”

“当你被埋在地下七十年，看到一个美味的食物出现在眼前，你也会控制不住的。”

“你有迹部家的血。你是迹部家这一代的继承人是吗？”

迹部不说话。

“你的父母不在了，很遗憾。我服侍过你的曾曾祖父。”忍足说。

迹部抬起头来。

“而且是你把我挖出来的，从你们家的地里，不是吗？所以实际上我是你继承的遗产。”

“…………”

“免税的。”

“你看，我可以做三个正常人的工作，却不需要消耗粮食，也不需要工钱。只要你每天给我一点点你的血就可以了。比蚊子多不了多少，但蚊子可不会帮你干活。”

“你一定要把我再埋回去也可以的。但是很遗憾吧，据说吸血鬼是可以招财的哦……”

“我知道了！可以了！我同意！不用说了！”迹部终于受不了了。

忍足微笑起来。“那么，忍足侑士为你效劳。”

 

然后迹部就开始了听起来很离奇事实上也很离奇的和吸血鬼同居的生活。

忍足只在晚上出现，当然，因为他真的是吸血鬼。但是一个会做饭会讲故事的吸血鬼也真的哪里不太对吧？

“照顾好食物……啊，抱歉，雇主是我的职责。”忍足说。“其中当然包含了让你心情愉快。”

他端着一本书，准备爬上床给迹部讲故事。迹部死死拉着被子不让他上来。

“本大爷不需要听故事！”

“你是一个刚刚失去父母人生遭遇重创的11岁孩子，需要安慰和陪伴也是很正常的。”忍足坚持爬了上去，坐在迹部身边，开始读那本《爱之殇》。

“啊……太感人了。”然后他自己在那里哭，迹部一脸嫌弃地给他递纸巾。

“你不觉得明美太可怜了吗？勇吉太过分了。”他还拉着迹部想讨论。

迹部在心里翻了无数个白眼，他实在不知道忍足是怎样每次都精准无误地从他家书库汗牛充栋的经典中找到这种二流言情小说的。

“好了，读完了。要睡了。”忍足说。“来个晚安吻吧？”

迹部往被子里蒙头一缩。

“你这样不怕被闷死吗？”吸血鬼说。“流畅的空气有助身体健康。你还在生长发育啊。”

“哈啰？喂？迹部？景吾？景吾？小景？……不会真闷死了吧？”

“叽叽喳喳地吵死了！”迹部忍无可忍，掀开被子，抓着吸血鬼的脸啪地亲了一口。“好了！”

吸血鬼擦了一下自己的脸，笑起来，凑上前在迹部额上轻轻一吻。“那晚安咯～小景～”

“不要突然用关西腔啦！”

大概就是这样。每天晚上都会来一遍，因为真的很烦，都没什么心思去想父母的事了。

 

迹部本来想找机会赶走他的，但忍足很轻易地就把来争抢监护权的阿姨和舅舅赶走了，他也就忍了下来，至少在他成年前留着吸血鬼还有点好处。管家也对大宅里的异变睁一只眼闭一只眼，还把所有的窗帘都改成了遮光的，方便忍足偶尔在白天出入。

是的，他住在迹部房间，不，他不睡棺材。

“睡棺材是对我们种族的歧视。”吸血鬼说。“就像一定要穿斗篷一样，太丑了，无法忍受。”

他睡衣柜。迹部表示这有什么区别。

“当然不一样。我躺了七十年了，终于可以挂着睡觉。你见过躺着睡觉的蝙蝠吗？”吸血鬼说。是的，作为一只吸血鬼，白天他是一只蝙蝠。

迹部在衣柜里给他用爸爸的旧衣服做了个窝。吸血鬼表示非常满意，就是每天迹部早上起来换衣服别把他吵醒就更满意了。

每天晚饭后半小时是他的进食时间。“刚吃饱饭，血液循环充分，情绪愉悦，味道最佳。”吸血鬼说。“啊……我爱规律的生活。”

迹部可不爱定期失血。“……就非得是我吗？这里有很多仆人，每天换一个不行吗？”

“私人吸血鬼的含义就是私人的。而且你是这么残酷的主人吗？”忍足捧心。“再说你的血真的很好吃。尝过就不想吃其他的了。”

“……你这么挑食以前都是怎么活下来的？”

“自从我发现私人吸血鬼这一捷径之后就不爱四处觅食了，很危险，而且很累。”吸血鬼表示。“这样多好，大房子，安全，生活品质有保障。”

“……你其实只是懒而已吧？”

他确实也如他所说的，需要的量不多，但每天都要进食。

他还有很多怪癖。比如说，他戴眼镜。

“吸血鬼为什么要戴眼镜？”迹部问。

“月色太美，不适合直视。”忍足回答。

“哈？”

“你不觉得这样更有情调吗？”忍足说。“摘了眼镜我只是一个普通的吸血鬼，戴上眼镜我就像一个很有文化的吸血鬼。”

“那种看到电视会大呼小叫，把扫地机器人当成恶魔，觉得电脑是魔法产物的文化吗？”

“你要原谅我，在你曾曾祖父的年代我们还是用扫帚的。而且电脑确实太邪恶了，你知道搜索‘捆绑’出来的都是不适宜你身心的邪恶内容吗？其次是手机。”

“……你才是最邪恶的吧？为什么会搜索‘捆绑’啊？”

“你这样想我太伤心了。我只是想研究一下如何能更好地挂在你床上。”

“……我真的不想半夜睁眼发现你挂在床上。”

“啊，可是看着雇主睡觉是我的职责……你知道75%以上的入室谋杀都发生在睡梦中吗？伟大的Google告诉我的。”

“不，我不需要知道。你都会用Google了？”

“就像我说的，魔法。”

“你最好不要乱搜索什么奇怪的东西。”

“是指吸血鬼传说那种吗？我已经看完了《暮光之城》，我得说，太没有想象力了。虽然爱情的部分还是很感人的。”

“你可以看看安妮·赖斯的《吸血鬼编年史》，《魔戒》也不错。说起来你们真实的样子是什么样？”

“现在就是我真实的样子。”

“其他吸血鬼呢？”

“嘛，我很久没见过同类了。通常我避免见面，你知道，他们会嫉妒我的生活的。”

“就没有……那种像德古拉一样的吸血鬼贵族？”

“如果想在人类社会活下来的话，总要适应环境。以前那种古板的方法早就不适用了，搞个城堡不是等着被抓吗？四处觅食也很容易被发现，还是私人吸血鬼有前途啊。”

“你到底活了多久？”

“一百四十七，还非常年轻。”

“……从维新时代到现在吗？”

“如果你的问题是我有没有见过坂本龙马，没有，我出生的时候他已经死了。”

“听你说‘出生’怎么这么奇怪？”

“我也是正常从小长到大的吸血鬼好吧？”

“吸血鬼哪里正常了？”

“人类也没正常到哪里去啊，我可比大部分人类都规矩多了，走路都不闯红灯。”

“难道不是因为你被车流吓到了吗？”

“你今天话怎么这么多？”

“因为我不想听你读故事。”

 

身边有这样一个每天都需要解开衣领让他咬脖子，每天晚上都格外精神，经常过分自觉地爬上床讲奇怪的故事，偶尔做一些据传是古老秘方的小甜点……的私人吸血鬼，迹部的夜晚总是很充实，而且忍足还是挺帅的吧，至少符合他的审美。装成迹部监护人去开家长会的时候女老师和同学妈妈都对他兴趣极大。

但迹部最喜欢的是每天早上换衣服时看到小蝙蝠挂在衣架上睡觉，让他忍不住要用手去逗逗他，小蝙蝠会用翅膀拍打他的手指。在“介绍自己的宠物”这一环节中，他还把他带去学校了，引起了阵阵骚动。

忍足事后表示了愤怒。“我是吸血鬼，不是真的蝙蝠。”

“私人的。”迹部说。“而且是本大爷养的。”

“但还是吸血鬼，你看到女生给我扎蝴蝶结居然不阻止！”

“很适合你。”迹部说。“我在考虑下次万圣节装吸血鬼好了，你可以做个很不错的装饰。”

忍足瞪着他。“你不怕我之后就越来越不可爱了。”

“我不觉得我有什么可爱的必要。”迹部答。“而且不，我从来不怕你。本大爷为什么要怕我的私人财产？”

 

12岁那年迹部遭遇了人生第一次绑架，被绑到仓库里要求写支票时迹部拒绝了。

“你们犯了一个大错。”小少爷说。他看了看窗外的刚刚升起的月亮。“在晚饭时候绑架我是不道德的。”

绑匪：“哈？我们是在绑架啊？”

迹部伸手揭开了脖子上的创口贴。

十分钟后，他走出仓库，忍足跟在他身后。

“太难吃了。”忍足呸了半天。“这就是为什么我讨厌没有品味的四处觅食。”

之所以说是第一次，因为显然犯罪界都觉得迹部家小少爷有钱又独居，是最好的肥羊。

所以在13、14、15岁，迹部各经历过几次绑架，最后一次搞得有点大，因为发生在白天，忍足赶过来的时候迹部已经受了点伤，吸血鬼看到他脸上流下来的血时眼神就不对了。

最后发生了残酷的流血事件，绑匪报的警，忍足在警察到来之前直接从窗子把迹部带出去了。

“我讨厌浪费粮食。尤其是这么珍贵的美味。”忍足说，捧着他的脸认认真真地把每一滴血都舔干净了。

迹部眨了下眼睛，不想提醒他自己的嘴唇只是沾上血，并没有破。

 

迹部当然也是有很多朋友的。尽管他矜持傲慢，但又很慷慨又很能干，朋友可多了。

所以偶尔也会一起出去外宿的情况发生。

忍足对此情况有点不满。他很讨厌不能按时就餐。

“你可以把蝙蝠带出去，这样晚上就可以喂我了。”他说。

“我们可是去海滩，你不是不能晒太阳吗？”迹部说。“还有，不要把进食说得这么色情。”

“我可以藏在你包里啊。你带上我的衣服就好了。”

“我们是合宿！合宿的意思就是大家一起住，想想看突然冒出来一个奇怪大叔。”

“大叔？？”忍足受了刺激。“我看起来超过三十五岁了吗？啊？”

“一百五十岁的吸血鬼没资格说年轻吧。”

“相信我，我现在装高中生都没问题……”

“不行！本大爷说不行就不行，不许跟来啊！”

为了安抚吸血鬼，特意让他多吃了点，忍足毫不客气，迹部觉得有点头晕。

他和一起打网球的一帮伙伴一起去了海边，说是为了特训其实就是度假，衣服一脱就陆续下水，过了一会儿又打起沙滩排球来。迹部懒得打排球，前一天又失血过多，就靠在一边的沙滩椅上休息。

没一会儿，打完球的几个陆续回来了。宍户看了看他，忽然转过脸去跟凤说了什么，凤也看了看他，脸红了，两个人走到一边去了。

迹部莫名其妙。

下一个看到他就脸红的是岳人。也是飞快地跑掉了。迹部就觉得不对劲。慈郎刚刚醒来，还一脸懵，找他也是没用，于是迹部走到宍户面前。“喂，怎么了，看到本大爷就跑是什么意思？”

宍户顾左右而言他。凤磕磕巴巴地解了围：“迹部有交往的对象了？”

“啊？”迹部愣了愣。

“那个，这里。”凤指了指他的脖子。

迹部摸了下脖子，脸腾地红了起来。忍足那混蛋……！说是难得可以多吃一点结果一点也没留情，吮吸过度……变成吻痕了。

“啊，什么什么？”慈郎也清醒过来了。“我也要看！”

迹部飞快地披上毛巾，装作什么也没发生地走到旁边去了。

 

晚上他们点燃了篝火，坐在一起瞎聊。讲着讲着就说到鬼故事，迹部就来精神了。“每个人轮流讲一个，谁编不下去明天就要早起买早餐！”

日吉先开始：“从前，有一座山，山里，有一个庙……”

“庙里有个和尚？喂你这也太敷衍了吧？”岳人在旁边插嘴。

“当然不是，这个庙叫净水寺，寺里有一天来了一个妇人，妇人说，大师啊，我有件事想拜托你……”

随着故事越讲越多，气氛也越来越凝重，篝火变小了，也没人去管，只听见竹林风声飒飒，慈郎都吓得不敢睡，迹部强装镇定，宍户快要蹦到凤身上去了，一个低沉的声音说：“……然后医生说，可是，我之前明明已经把尸体送回去了，为什么还多了一个人？”

一片死寂。

“迹、迹部……我觉得……好像真的多了个人……”慈郎往迹部的方向靠了靠，抓紧了他的袖子。

迹部转头，数了一圈。泷，日吉，桦地，忍足，岳人，凤，宍户，慈郎……嗯？？

……混在桦地和岳人旁边的那个刺眼的蓝毛混蛋是谁？！

迹部咯啦捏了一下拳头。

“那边那谁，”他说。“出来。”

岳人突然才意识到旁边不是桦地，吓得惨叫一声，宍户眼泪都快下来了，跟凤抱在一起，慈郎快趴在迹部身上了，剩下几个全吓呆了，一动不动。

“你……你是什么时候……怎么突然坐到我边上的……”岳人颤着声音，跌坐在地。“你是什么人？”

迹部心想他真的是鬼啊。他咳了一声。“这是……”

“嗨，大家好，我叫忍足侑士，很高兴认识大家。”忍足说，靠篝火近了点，终于把脸露了出来。“我是迹部的私人吸……”迹部飞快地跳上前捂住他的嘴。

“……司机。”迹部说。“这是我私人司机。”

众人恍然，终于稍稍放松了下来，抚着胸口惊魂未定，大口呼吸。

“你开车来接迹部的吗？”岳人说。“到太早了吧？我们不是明天下午才会结束？”

“我只是饿了来吃饭的。”忍足说。

“啊，好辛苦，还没吃吗？”岳人说。“我们刚吃完，应该还有一些？”其他人也纷纷找起吃的来。

慈郎翻出一块巧克力递给忍足。“虽然有点化了，但垫垫肚子可以的。这个口味超级棒。”

忍足深受感动地接过，摸了摸慈郎的卷毛，露出带着尖牙的微笑。“谢谢，你好可爱。”

“不许对我朋友出手啊！”迹部压低了声音。

“你这样怀疑我的职业道德我很伤心啊，小景。”吸血鬼同样悄声答道。

 

玩了一会儿就到了他们分房间睡觉的时候。

凤和宍户别别扭扭，也不肯直说，迹部就直接把他们划一间了。日吉跟岳人分一间，泷和桦地一间，他自己跟慈郎一间。

“忍足先生没有房间吗？”慈郎问。

“没订他的。”迹部说。“他不需要。”

“啊……那怎么行？明天他还要开很长时间的车吧？”慈郎担心起来。“要不我去跟宍户他们挤挤？他们那间最大了。”

“你最好现在别打扰他们俩。”迹部说。

“为什么？”慈郎问。

“没有为什么，就是别去。”

“我就在这里待着好了。没关系。”忍足说。“反正平时也是这样给小景守夜的。”

慈郎问：“为什么要给迹部守夜？”

“因为75%的入室谋杀都发生在睡梦之中，Google说的。”

慈郎一缩。“迹部……经常遇到危险吗？”

迹部：“除了这家伙之外？没有。”

忍足：“人是很脆弱的，被钉子扎到，去洗手间摔一跤都有可能丧生，我一向对保护我的雇主殚精竭虑。”

迹部：“你只是没处可去吧。”

忍足：“不不，夜的世界有很多值得探索的地方，我只是选择留在你身边而已。”

迹部：“那也不用跟这么紧吧……两天而已啊。”

忍足：“一晚上看不到都会很不安呢。小景会不会害怕啊，如果碰到坏人抢劫怎么办，会不会见义勇为伤害到自己啊……”

迹部：“我是在海滩玩，什么情况下会去见义勇为？”

忍足：“碰到鲨鱼怎么办？”

迹部：“碰到鲨鱼你也没用吧，再说这边的海哪来的鲨鱼？”

忍足：“会有海星和水母啊，水母有毒，刺伤皮肤血液会变味的。”

迹部：“你又看了些什么奇怪的东西啊？”

忍足：“《蓝色星球》，非常好看，强烈推荐。”

慈郎：“真好啊，你们俩感情好好……”

迹部：“不，什么？并没有。”

忍足：“小景很粘人的哦。”

迹部：“你闭嘴啊，再多说一句明天没饭吃。”

慈郎：“不能不给人饭吃吧？”

忍足：“对啊虐待员工是不行的，迹部。我今天也还饿着啊。”

迹部停了三秒，叹了口气：“好吧，你跟我出来一下。”

两人到了走廊，迹部掀开领子，露出吻痕来。

“轻点啊，昨天太重，都被看到了。”迹部低声说。

忍足拨过他的下颌，端详了一下自己的杰作。“真好看。”他说，然后又在原处咬了下去。

迹部“嘶”地抽了口气。他搂住吸血鬼的脖子，习惯性地抓住他过长的头发，感到血液涌出，因为疼痛和失血而微微喘息，忍足抱紧了他的腰。

忍足在伤口上舔了好一会儿才松开，抬手擦嘴，忽然顿住。迹部转过头，发现岳人站在走廊尽头，一脸震惊。

岳人：“对对对不起我只是出来找杯水我什么都没看到。”

迹部一阵紧张：“……你看到什么了？”

岳人：“你男朋友很帅，真的。”

迹部：“……然后？”

岳人紧张：“那个……如果要做的话请回房间？”

 

迹部心情复杂地回房间。忍足吃饱了，脸上都带出点血色来，神气活现。

“我关灯了。”迹部说。

“晚安，迹部，晚安，忍足。”慈郎说。

过了一会儿。

慈郎：“忍足真的不用睡吗？我总觉得……挂在窗子上很奇怪。”

迹部叹气：“过来！”忍足从窗子上跳下来，合起手里的书，起身爬上了他的床。

忍足：“这床有点挤。”

迹部：“因为没打算两个人睡。说真的你一天都等不了？我昨天没喂饱你？”

忍足：“总也不够的嘛。很不习惯你不在啊。”

迹部：“是寂寞了吧？这么想本大爷？”

忍足：“小景你老这么撩我要出事的。”

迹部：“嗯哼？”

慈郎：“那个……我还没睡着……”

迹部：“…………”

忍足：“抱歉，我的错。”

迹部：“慈郎你快点睡。”

慈郎：“我……想去宍户他们房间…………”

迹部：“绝对不行。”

忍足：“那个宍户和凤是不是一对？”

慈郎：“他俩是一对？”

迹部：“不然呢？”

慈郎：“怎么知道的啊？”

忍足：“直觉。那个日吉也有点喜欢岳人啊。”

慈郎：“这也能知道？”

迹部：“怎么突然变成八卦会了？”

忍足：“我也很喜欢岳人。很可爱啊。”

迹部：“喂。”

慈郎：“快告诉我，怎么看出来的？”

忍足：“凤和宍户就很明显了，欲盖弥彰而已。大概刚交往不久？”

慈郎：“太厉害了，这是……成年人的眼力吗？”

迹部：“你别被他骗了啊。”

忍足：“慈郎也非常可爱。”

迹部：“喂！”

慈郎：“所以……宍户和凤真的在交往啊，之前岳人跟我说他有个秘密，就是这个意思吗？”

忍足：“他应该是指日吉的事吧。大概还没想好要不要答应他。”

迹部：“你怎么刚认识他们没几个小时就开始做心灵导师了？”

忍足：“你要相信吸……我的敏感度。”

慈郎：“我知道了，所以迹部你安排房间都是故意的！”

迹部：“啊嗯，你才知道吗？”

慈郎：“忍足也太厉害了吧，那你说他们知道你发现他们的事吗？我总觉得好突然啊。”

忍足：“我想应该没有。”

迹部：“这有什么突然的？他们的男朋友又不是地里挖出来的。”

忍足：“我是你男朋友？”

慈郎：“谁是从地里挖出来的？”

迹部：“你们还要不要睡觉了？！”

 

第二天回到家，迹部拉开书包，把变成蝙蝠的吸血鬼放了出来。

蝙蝠抖了抖翅膀，变了回来。

迹部转过了脸去。因为忍足没穿衣服。

变身当然没法变衣服。常识对吧。

“你下次变身可以等我不在的时候吗？”迹部说，等着他换好衣服。

“我第一次在你面前变身你还很好奇地看了很久。”忍足回答。“还让我来回变了三遍。”

“本大爷记不得了。”迹部坚决不承认。

“人类的选择性记忆啊，每次都会让我惊讶。”忍足说，穿好了衣服，走了过来。

“好了，亲爱的小少爷，我昨天思考了一晚上，觉得我们的关系处在一个非常微妙的拐点，我觉得有必要跟你更新一下雇佣协议。”

“……我们有那种东西吗？”迹部怀疑地问。

“啊有的，你自愿给我的第一口血就写下了协议。”忍足回答。“考虑到目前的状况，我想我不得不对我的工作守则进行修正。”

“什么状况？不是，你还有工作守则这种东西？”

“我编的，行吗？”忍足说。“在跟你相处了五年之后我不得不发现，你跟刚遇上那时发生了很大变化，适用情形不一样了，由于心理和生理都已经跨越了幼年时期，进入同一性与同一性混乱，在自我认知和社会角色之间产生了偏差……”

“说人话。”迹部打断了他的长篇大论。

“你，喜欢我，对吗？”忍足看着他。

迹部挑眉，没说话。

“当然我也很喜欢你啦。但是这个事情不能这么来对吧，我大你144岁，年龄差还是要考虑一下的。世界上还是有很多可爱的女孩子，也有很多可爱的男孩子，你也可以多看看外面的世界嘛。对未成年出手要判刑的，虽然并不是我害怕人类的法律……”

“忍足……你知道你一紧张就会废话很多吗？”迹部问，一步步走上前。

忍足闭上了嘴。迹部靠得离他极近，近到热热的呼吸都呼到了吸血鬼的脸上。

“本大爷，”他拉住了吸血鬼的衣服，“是一个正常的16岁男性，”手指碰到他的咽喉，“你几乎天天晚上跟我在一张床上，”碰到下巴，抓住，“我怎么想你，”拉了下来。“你才知道吗？”

他吻了上去。

吸血鬼的嘴唇很凉，湿滑，如同吻一块水果慕斯，少年的嘴唇很热，舌头也很热，伸进去，没什么章法地搅和，直到吸血鬼握住了他的腰，把他带进怀里，加深了这个吻，尖牙划破了他的舌头，有血液流了进来，吸血鬼吞咽着，嘴唇开始热起来了。

断开这个吻时迹部已经气喘吁吁。他用手擦过嘴唇，并不意外手背上留下血丝。

“你还想继续装吗？”迹部问。

忍足伸手捂住头呻吟。“……你可以把我再埋回去吗？”

“太迟了。”迹部说。

“我想我也没办法说不？”忍足抬起头来看他。

“私人财产本大爷有权决定如何处置。”迹部说。

“我怎么会把你养成了这个样子？”忍足问。

“那要问你了。”迹部答。

“明明小时候那么可爱。”忍足叹气。“上帝保佑我。”

“我觉得你该说‘撒旦’？”

“这种时候，还是说上帝比较有用。”

 

和一只成年吸血鬼的交往过程……很坎坷。

这也不能全怪他吧。忍足每次进食都搞得像前戏一样，迹部心猿意马也是很正常的吧？毕竟他是血气方刚的青春少年。

但是忍足拒绝做到最后。“别被那些不良信息毒害了，啊，网络，这糟糕的恶魔。”

“你难道是成年才失贞的吗？”迹部抱怨。“这是21世纪！”

“吸血鬼的成年是100岁，当然不能那样算。”

“所以为什么要被人类的规矩束缚啊？”

“因为我是个有职业道德的私人吸血鬼。”忍足回答。“总得等你长大了，头脑清醒了再做决定吧？”

“本大爷现在可清醒了！”

“青春期时的决定可很难说是清醒。”忍足回答。“嘛，反正这个没得谈。”

迹部气得要死。

既然没法做到最后，擦边球是不会少的，搂搂抱抱亲亲都很正常，亲到一半就把衣服脱了，蹭到忍足身上这种操作也有。忍足的进食渐渐发展到都在床上进行了，因为迹部发现他刚进食完皮肤会呈现非常可爱的粉色，也会变得暖一些，而且进食的时候无暇他顾，非常方便动手动脚。

“…………我经常怀疑我为什么要这样忍耐你？”忍足扶着额头说。刚吸完血就发现小少爷已经把他的衣服都解开了，手伸进了他裤子里。

“因为你喜欢我。”迹部微笑。“吸血鬼的构造和人类有什么不同？”

“你试试不就知道了。”忍足说，抱着他翻了个身，让迹部趴在他身上。

事实证明除了凉了点之外没有什么不同，但是——凉也是个很大的问题啊！

“太破坏情绪了。”迹部表示。“你就不能……稍微热点吗？”

“你对吸血鬼要求太高了亲爱的。”忍足说。

迹部放了一缸热水。

忍足：“我不是蜥蜴。”

“很像了。”

“蜥蜴是冷血动物，蝙蝠是温血动物。”

“你哪点看起来像温血动物了？”

“呃，我的心？”

迹部翻白眼。一脚把他踹了进去，把门关上了。

半小时之后他走进去，吸血鬼看起来红得像只龙虾。

“……好像有点过头了。”迹部倒抽了口气。

“……小景呀～”吸血鬼露出了过分灿烂的笑容。“热水澡真是人类最好的发明，超过网络和手机两百倍吧……啊，一起来吧？”他甚至拍出了水花。

“啧。”迹部后退了两步。忘了这家伙泡澡也能泡醉了。

 

和一只大龄吸血鬼的交往结果……偶尔还是有点好处的。

比如说历史作业交给他是没问题的，写明治维新的论文都不用翻资料，张口就来。

比如夜黑风高的时候，忍足非常偶尔……会带他上树。是的，上树，上屋顶，上消防梯，但主要是上树。

在他还是小孩子的时候，实在哄不住了忍足这么带他玩过，正好迹部家院子里有几颗大树，都是上百年的——顺便一说，吸血鬼是从其中一棵树下挖出来的。一开始是站在最低的枝桠上，后来迹部嫌矮，就会往上再爬一些。但这种机会非常少，因为这吸血鬼恐高。迹部14岁时有次跟他爬太高了结果忍足活生生地待到天亮变成蝙蝠才敢下来，迹部还是管家用消防梯救下来的，气得好久没理他。

后来有一次，因为什么事吵起架来，迹部火冲到头上，离家出走，走出去三百米，正要过马路，被劫持了，再一晃神已经到了树上。

“你变重了。”忍足说。把他压在树干上。

“放开。”迹部说。

“乱晃的话会掉下去的。这种粗细的树承受不了两个人的重量。”

迹部沉默了五秒钟。“这是棵信号树你这个白痴。”

“…………怪不得我上来的时候觉得哪里不对，你们人类也太狡猾了。”

然后他们俩一人找了根树枝坐了下来。

迹部晃荡着脚，看远处的万家灯火，东京铁塔在遥远的地平线闪烁。

“喂，你以前是怎么服侍我曾曾祖父的？”他问。

“他啊？是个非常聪明的人。”忍足回答。“我遇上他时他跟你现在差不多大，就已经想着要做大生意，能够改变日本的那种，后来果然做得非常成功。”

“本大爷也会改变世界的。”

“是是，我相信。”

“……你们在一起过吗？”

忍足安静了很长一会儿。“在那时是不允许的。他有很重的责任要承担。”

“那……你爱他吗？”

“今天怎么忽然想听故事了？”

“想知道。”

“我答应为他守护迹部家的血脉。”忍足说。“做迹部家的家养吸血鬼。这就是我能说的。”

“那我怎么从来没听说过你？”

“他死后我把自己埋了起来。”忍足说。“我也是需要时间平静的好吧？”

“可是你被埋了七十年。”

“没想到两周后地震，出不来了。再之后是太饿了，就更出不来了。”

“…………”

“你那是什么表情？这种事情我又不能预料。”

“所托非人啊……”

“我本来就不是人类啊。”

“喂，忍足……”迹部开口问。“你会陪我多久？”

“久到你不想再见到我。”

“协议可以解除？”

“不可以。”

“那有什么区别？”

“我在房间里守夜和房顶上守夜的区别。”

“这不是一样的吗？”

“差很多啊。房顶上很冷的，刮风下雨都没处去，万一一个闪电劈下来很痛啊，还有猫，猫是最烦的，会像抓鸟一样抓蝙蝠。”

“……并不想知道你经历了什么。”

忍足叹气。“吸血鬼是很辛苦的。”

两个人沉默了一会儿。迹部看着脚下的车子行人川流而过，似乎没人发现头顶上的信号树上坐了两个人。

“吸血鬼会死吗？”迹部忽然问。

“当然，你以为为什么白天要变成蝙蝠？维持着这个样子只要几秒就会死了。”

“所以也不能吃大蒜？不能碰十字架？”

“那是谣传。大蒜只是因为很难吃会肠胃不适。十字架只对邪恶之物有效。我又没杀过人。”

“喂，忍足……”迹部说。“如果你会陪我一辈子的话，可能就没有迹部的血脉了。”

忍足顿住了。

“你可以考虑好，是对我曾曾祖父的承诺比较重要，还是跟本大爷的协议比较重要。”

“小景……”

“然后，本大爷允许你陪我去死。”迹部说。“你也被黑暗束缚太久了吧？”

吸血鬼什么话也没说。

迹部慢慢地顺着信号树的树枝台阶爬了下来。快到下面还有两米的时候他往下跳，并不意外被接住了。

“我是你的私人吸血鬼。”忍足说，动作轻柔地把他放下来，在他面前单膝跪下，单手托起他的手亲吻他的手背。“Your words are my life，Master.”

迹部微笑起来。

“回家吧，”他说。“夜还长着呢。”

 

 

-end-


	2. 【迹忍】番外·夜深梦长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【迹忍】  
> PWP一个。  
> 长大后的小少爷迹部/家养吸血鬼忍足

冬天的时候迹部去了北方度假，忍足当然也跟去了。

“你知道我泡汤会晕的啊。”吸血鬼说，换上了浴衣，把手抄在袖子里，穿着木屐站在岸边，看起来太像直接从100年前走出来的人了。

“这到底是什么原因我一直很好奇。”迹部趴在私汤池子边上，闭着眼睛享受。

“太热了。”忍足说。“体温会上升，你们人类上升个两三度就是发烧，我跳进去会上升三十多度，会……晕到醉。太丢脸了不要。”

迹部睁开了一只眼睛看他。

忍足警惕地后退了半步，没来得及，被握住了脚踝。迹部泡得热乎乎的手让他倒抽了一口气。

“过来。”迹部说，把他往自己方向拉。

忍足不怎么情愿地走到他面前。

“如果只是脚的话就没问题吧？”迹部说，抓住他的脚往热水里蘸了蘸。忍足嘶声抽气，在池边坐了下来，非常小心地把脚在水面上点了一下就缩回去了。

迹部微笑起来，突然抓住他的腰带把他往下一拉，忍足扑通连人带衣服都滑进了水里。

“迹部！”他叫起来，有点慌，挣扎着想爬上去，被迹部压住了，迹部抓着他的脸就吻了上去。

“少爷……衣服……弄湿了……”吸血鬼推着他，没怎么使力，为了不让尖牙戳到迹部他张开了嘴，被勾住了舌头，唾液从嘴角滑下，眼镜也被热气雾湿了。

“不叫我主人吗？”迹部放开他一点，摘掉他的眼镜扔到岸上，嘴唇移到耳垂，湿滑的舌头舔过他的耳廓。吸血鬼颤抖了起来。他很快就没有那么凉，真是立竿见影的效果。

“真的变热了啊，好快。”迹部顺着他的脖颈吻下去，手伸进他的衣服里，轻轻一拉就把浴袍带子解开了。浴袍漂了起来，浮在水面上。吸血鬼开始喘息，皮肤也变成了粉色。

迹部用指甲去拧他的乳头，忍足用手堵住自己的嘴，不让声音出来。“这里也变红了。”迹部笑了起来，用两只手去掐住两边，拉扯拧动。

“小景！”忍足叫出了声，然后很快换了称呼。“唔……主人……”

迹部顺着他的腰摸了下去，握住他的性器，忍足开始推拒他，抓住了他的手，但他已经变得红润，热度上升，头脑开始晕乎，有点不知道自己在做什么，想抓住迹部，又想把他推开。迹部把他锢在岸边和自己怀里，不让他乱动，忍足兴奋得很快，伴随着迹部的动作有点不自觉地在水里踢腿。他的脸上已经冒出了汗意，微闭着眼睛，张嘴喘着气，不自觉地把舌头伸出来舔过嘴唇，好像这样能让热量散掉一些。吸血鬼的舌头比人类的细长，鲜红的，在他嘴边一闪而逝。

迹部没忍住又凑上去吻他，把他散掉的那点热气又堵回了他嘴里。忍足用手搂住了他的脖子，眼睛已经变得雾气朦胧。“小景……哈啊……”他把微凉的舌头伸进了迹部嘴里，缠住了他。平时过分灵巧的舌头也变得反应慢起来，被迹部含住，牙齿轻轻咬过。

“唔……我好难受，小景……”忍足的脸变得很红了，墨蓝的眼睛迷蒙着，很湿润，细长的瞳孔变大了。他开始抱住迹部扭动，腿脚都悬空浮在水里，夹住了迹部，只靠挂在男人身上维持平衡，想释放，但水的阻力让他使不上力，飘飘荡荡的，总也不得法，懊恼而不知所措。

迹部托住了他，一使力借着水的浮力把他推上了岸。吸血鬼已经变热了，再泡下去真的醉掉就不好玩了。忍足半靠在岸边，腿还浸在水里，但至少比刚才好点，他张着嘴大口呼吸，浴衣被水打湿后变得沉重，扯掉了一半，露出赤裸的肩膀和胸膛，肌肉流畅优美。

迹部游到他腿间，揉了两下他的勃起，用舌头安慰地舔了舔，放进嘴里吮吸，同时手指往后探索，用两根拇指掰开了他的后穴，忍足猝不及防，并起腿来，夹住了他，迹部立刻停住，他才勉强放松，把腿张开了。

吸血鬼还是很热，比正常人的体温还高。但迹部知道这不会持续多久，等忍足清醒过来就没这么好了。他稍稍加快了速度，用两根手指一插到底，然后撑开，另一只手舀了点水往里灌。

忍足叫出了声。身体颤抖了起来。

迹部松开手，撑住岸，也爬了上来，忍足往后蹭了蹭，把脚从水里抽了上来。迹部压到他身上，他就自觉地把腿抬高，勾住了迹部的腰。

“这种时候就这么主动……”迹部啧了一声，扶住忍足的腰，把自己早已硬得发痛的勃起在入口处来回打圈，只是不进去。“想要什么自己来啊。”

吸血鬼含糊不清地发出意味不明的声音，仰起身子，伸手去抓他的性器，握住了，就按到被开拓好的入口，慢慢往自己身体里送。

迹部挑起了眉。“呀……”他叹出一口气，在感到一点紧，忍足犹豫要不要继续的时候拍开了他的手，一口气冲到了最里面。

吸血鬼的身体里柔软湿润，热度尚未下去。迹部一点都没耽误，就握住他的腿，拉开，压低，开始大开大合地进攻，每一下都进得很深，忍足扭动着，呻吟出声，被顶得不断往上滑，指甲都伸了出来，抓在地上，把浴衣划破了。

“明明很喜欢，每次都不知道你躲个什么劲啊。”迹部说着，伸手去摸他的勃起，伴随着自己抽插的节奏，前后夹击，没几下忍足就尖叫颤抖着射了，精液跟人类也没什么不同，热乎乎粘稠的。

伴随着他的高潮，甬道也剧烈收缩起来，迹部也差点控制不住，不得不撑到他身上，闭上眼睛冷静。

他睁开眼睛时发现忍足清醒了。

“………………”吸血鬼表情难看。

“唷，侑士。”迹部微笑。

“又把我弄晕一次，你很开心？”忍足说。

“为了让你热一点多不容易啊。”迹部感慨。

“真是抱歉哦。”吸血鬼一点也不抱歉地说。“可以请你出去吗？”

“是你咬着我不放的。”迹部说，伸手摸了摸两人的结合处。“这里，吸得很紧呢。”

吸血鬼看起来很想咬他一口。

“本大爷还没结束呐。”迹部说，伸了两根手指到他嘴里去摸他的尖牙。“你别凉太快啊。”

忍足扫了他一眼，含住了他的手指，已经变得微凉的舌头缠过他的指尖。

迹部往他喉咙里稍稍插深了一点。同时他的腰腹也开始用力，再一次抬起腿来夹紧了迹部。

“这样……很舒服吧？”迹部伏在他身上，抱住他，忍足用手搂紧了他的脖子，胸膛贴在一起，忍足的温度降下去了，但还是比平常要暖一点。

忍足不吭声。迹部只用下身运动，往他身体里撞，每一次都顶得很深，忍足腰都几乎悬空了，迎合着他的动作，肌肉相撞发出沉闷的声响。他知道这吸血鬼其实敏感得要命，越是凉下来越是受不了迹部把他往死里做。温差大嘛。

果不其然，他喘得越来越厉害了，性器也再次感兴趣地翘了起来，湿漉漉地戳到迹部的腹部，弄湿了一缕金色的卷毛。

“呜嗯……”他顾忌着迹部的手指，张大了嘴，发出被卡住一般的呻吟。

“你可以咬。”迹部说。

忍足艰难地摇头。迹部把手指抽了出来，看了看被舔得闪光的指头，又塞回去，在他嘴里搅动了下，划过尖牙，弄破了皮。忍足发出一声类似被窒息的声音，不再抵抗，尖牙更深地刺进了手指，舌头也围了上来。

迹部耐心地看着他吃，伤口酥麻，血流出来让他自己也有点兴奋，忍足的口腔变暖了，脸上的粉色又回来了。迹部往他身体里挤了挤。

“不要停。”他说，用那点血钓着忍足，忍足进入吸血状态就顾不上其他了，抬起头来，捧着他的手，吮吸着，又努力地用舌头去舔，发出湿淋淋的淫靡水声。

迹部缓慢地动腰，一边插他的嘴一边动，从忍足嗓子里逼出一声接一声被堵住的低喘，又猛地一顶，忍足松脱了，叫出声来。

“可以了。”迹部把手拿了回来，伤口不浅，还在往外渗血，他舔了一下，尝到咸腥味儿。忍足意犹未尽地伸舌头舔过嘴唇，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，因为食欲和性欲的双重快感而湿润。

迹部扳过他的腿，压低了，进入最后的冲刺。忍足抱紧了他，尽量让自己贴近他，仿佛从他身上汲取每一点一滴的热量。“侑士……叫我，快点。”迹部说，偏头去咬他的尖耳朵。耳朵红红的，也热起来了。

“景……啊……主人……唔啊……”忍足的肌肉开始绷起来了，他开始颤抖，一下没忍住，又咬上了迹部的脖颈，正是他日常进食的地方。迹部疼得一缩，动作却没停，反而加快了，最后几下重重地撞进甬道深处，射了出来。

忍足被滚热的精液一冲，颤抖更厉害了，腻在迹部身上抖动，简直不知要怎么办才好。迹部滑了出来，腾出手来帮他，忍足松开嘴，飞快地用手背挡住嘴唇，很快就在迹部手里变成扭动的一滩软泥。

“你做爱的时候就变得特别安静，我喜欢。”迹部说，把他一点点地往高潮逼，忍足既想往他怀里钻，又不敢乱动，快要被快感逼疯，呜呜咽咽地，眼睛都红了，生理性的泪水也掉了下来。他把自己的手咬出了血，顺着下巴滴了下去。

迹部看到，伸手顺着原路抹了回去，按进他嘴里，卡住不让他闭上。“你身体里可都是本大爷的血，别浪费了。”他说着，抵住了忍足的尖牙。

忍足没能撑过太久，他扭动着，发出一声深沉的叹息，就射在迹部手里。

迹部坐起身，摸了摸自己的脖子，血已经不流了，但还潮湿着。他沾了点血，抹在忍足胸前，写了个大写“A”。

“……你知道以前他们在通奸犯的胸前烙上A吗？”忍足看着他的动作，开口道。

“你并不是唯一一个读过《红字》的人。”迹部哼了一声。“你的爱是毒药，你的拥抱意味着死亡。”（语出《红字》）

“而我将永世佩戴着这罪。”忍足答。抓过他的手指，舔干净了上面的血。

 

“小景长大了就变得好凶残了。”

“嗯哼？”

“我也没禁欲你很久啊，不能总这样报复我。”

“两年可是个很长的时间。”

“明明小时候软软的香香的，总跟在我后面，一找不到就会偷偷哭。”

“……你想死吗？”

“我啊，其实挺怕和你做的。”

“……为什么？”

“你太热了。觉得会死掉。”

“这又是什么道理了？”

“很像太阳啊，就觉得会死掉。”

“这是本大爷的错吗？”

“有一天我会为你而死的，我知道。”

“啊嗯。”

“这么感人的话你居然就这个反应？”

“本大爷不会让你死的。”

“哇啊。”

“你这个反应也很奇怪吧？”

“长大了果然还是很不一样啊。以前要是这样说你会哭的呢。”

“慢慢就习惯了。”

“什么？”

“做爱并不会死的。”

“……现在的小孩，能不能多想想健康一点的东西，打打球多好，怎么动不动就扯到做爱上去了？”

“有个家伙从小给我读了太多言情小说。”

“啧。我都避过了敏感章节好吗？”

“你其实很高兴吧？”

“什么？”

“我长大了这件事。”

“……当然啊。变成很厉害很帅气的大人了。很骄傲呢。一想到以前那个又软又甜的景吾……”

“下次要在温泉里跟你做全套。”

“……你是魔鬼吗？”

 

-end-


End file.
